A New Begining part 1
by Drak
Summary: A new begining for Jack, and a mission for Alduo Tyerell


Alduo Tyerell was tired. His vampiric features sagged a bit. He had been fighting for the past three days straight; trying to escape the horrible clutches of the Society of Leopold. Since Leopold Senior had gone stark raving fucking mad, Alduo was sure he would be able to go in, and find his lost pendant. But his confidence was shattered when he had reached the second level of their compound in Ontario. He hated Canada at the moment, and would give anything to be back in the states, or in france or anywhere, but here, in the 10th basement level of the god damned Society of Leopold, with the new owner being an arrogant prick who tried to drain his blood! The lab worked that had tried was now splattered all over the wall of the 23rd basement level. He wondered how long it had taken to build this wretched place. He sighed and edged around a corner, his sword, Goldecrest, shaped like a broadsword, but a deep gold all over, hilt to tip, and when he willed it to, it sparked alive with blue flame. He rounded the corner and stabbed a soldier walking toward him right in the throat, killing and silencing his death screams. He pulled the body behind the wall and slowly stripped it of its jacket and pants, putting them on along with his sunglasses. He tore a strip of the man's undershirt off and tied his long red hair back. He retracted his fangs, made sure the glasses covered his yellow vampiric eyes, sheathed his sword in the now-hidden backside sheath and picked up the dead guard's sawed-off shotgun. He checked the gun. Good it was loaded with phosphate rounds. He nodded to a soldier that walked passed, making sure where he stood, that he obscured any view of the body. He the pulled off the mans over shirt and laid it to the side and dragged the body into a broom closet, then wiped up the blood with the shirt and tossed it into a trash can. He walked slowly down the hall toward the stairs that would lead him to the main stairwell- and then to freedom. He opened the door and almost raised the shotgun as a pair of soldiers walked through. They nodded and then went back to a discussion about fishing on the Great Lakes. He slowly made his way up the stairs, passing very few soldiers, but allot of lab workers that gave him a bit off-glances. Their high level of faith probably alerted them to his unholy lineage but he walked like he knew where he was going, so they left him be. He reached the top level of the stairs and opened the door- to find Leopold Jr. with a sword flaring with balefire waiting for him. Leopold jumped at him and her had time to fired the shotgun into Leopold's arm, knocking him off balance. He sprang away and drew Goldecrest, the blade flared with the blue flame. He dropped the shotgun and then sprang at Leopold. He brought his sword down in a vicious arc, which Leopold parried. Leopold slashed at his right knee, but he got Goldecrest in front of the other blade and then brought his knee into Leopold's crotch, The ghoul groaned and then yelped as Goldecrest was driven deep into his chest. Alduo was almost insulted by having to fight such an unworthy opponent, wishing his 280 years of honing his skills could have been put to better use. He hadn't even needed to use a discipline! He bent down and inspected Leopold's sword. He smiled a bit and took the sheath and hooked it onto his belt, then the sword went in. He strapped Goldecrest to his back and then he ran out of the compound, feeling like the luckiest man on earth.  
  
  
Alduo was heading to the states again. His new clothes, which consisted of a black trench coat, black baggy pants and a black T-shirt, ruffled softly in the wind of the small boat he was on which was, he hated to say, completely crewed by Garou. Now if he were human, this wouldn't have been a bad thing, considering that these were just a pack of Glasswalkers and Fiana, who wouldn't mind the company of a human. But since he was Kindred, he found them giving him suspicious stares. Only a few more hours, he told himself. Only a few more hours and he would be on land, and able to get away from the Werewolves. He leaned against the wall of the cabin and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a large hand wrap around his throat and he opened his eyes. He stared into the eyes of a full Crinos form werewolf, who held a handgun to his head, ready to pull the trigger. They knew now. No human would be able to stand in the presence of a full-formed Werewolf and not go into a state of delirium.  
"Vampire!" it growled out. He slowly began to pull the trigger, but Alduo choked out.  
"Wait! Mercy I beg!" He rasped. He almost laughed. The almost 10 foot tall werewolf looked comical holding the small handgun, because he could crush the thing with two fingers. The Werewolf growled softly, but didn't pull the trigger and loosened his grip so Alduo could talk.  
"Yes I am kindred. But I have nothing against werewolves, and I don't feed without permission, which is hard to find. I usually have to rob blood banks. The Wyrm, like so many of my kind does not taint me. All I want is to be back in the states." He finished, speaking quickly. The werewolf stared at him hard, along with most of the crew, which by this time had gathered around them. Slowly the 10 feet of walking destruction set him down and shrank back to human size. Alduo let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Listen to me vampire. In the day, you can hide in the hold from the sun. We had to take a different rout than originally planned so it will take us longer to reach port. Maybe a few days." He opened his eyes, meeting the hard, but not so hostile eyes of the sailor. He nodded.  
"I think…I might just sit in the hold for the rest of the trip, to keep from disturbing you." He said softly and slowly made his way to the hatch, opened it, slid inside and covered it back up, sitting in the complete darkness. He heard the arguing with the higher ranked officer of the ship start after a moment. He could clearly hear the "He needs to be strung to our mast to meet the sun!" and "Let's rip him to pieces! He is an abomination! A pockmark on the surface of Gaia!" He didn't really like it, but it was acceptable. After all his kind and werewolves didn't exactly buddy up a lot. He was lucky he was still alive and given a haven. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could use some rest.  
  
  
He heard the howls and screams. The sounds didn't register in his post-sleep daze. Then suddenly he awoke completely. He had Leopold's sword and Goldecrest out before he jumped from the hold. He yelped as the last rays of the sun hit him, but they were gone quickly. He looked around and growled. Fomori! The Wyrm's servitors had attacked Gaias' protectors. One rushed at him, and lost both arms. But the tentacles on its chest last at him. Then it had a group of claws threw it's head. He turned and slammed Goldecrest into a Fomori's gut. Well what he thought was it's gut. He couldn't tell with the things hideous transformation. He dragged his silver-flame-covered blade up, cutting it halfway in half. It dropped to the floor, and another jumped on him. He rolled with its momentum and stabbed it in the face with Leopold's sword, which he had named Balefury. The balefire instantly caught on the Fomori and he kicked the dying thing off him, springing up to meet the charge of another, this one almost 15 feet tall and built like a Golem. He growled and used his blood to call on Celerity. He began slicing, but was making little headway on the large beast. It swung at him with surprising speed, and even with his celerity, he barely got out of the way. Suddenly 10 feed of fur, claws and teeth pulled the Fomori down and begun to tear at him. Alduo used the advantage of 2 on one and slid up to the things' head, slamming a sword threw each of its eyes. It thrashed for a moment then went limp. He pulled his gore-covered sword from it and nodded to the werewolf, who he recognized as the head officer. He then threw Balefury in its direction. It tensed, but it went over his shoulder, and buried into the forehead of a Fomori with a shotgun pointed at its head.  
"Use the sword!" he called to the werewolf and ran off, Goldecrest in hand. He tore threw the Fomori's ranks, bringing devastation with him. The Fomori dropped like flies, and when there was only a small group left, the all dived overboard. He slowly sank to the deck, infinitely. Though he had dealt out far more damage then he had taken; he was still pretty busted up. One of his eyes was closed from a scratch, and he had minor cuts over most of his face. He had a hole in one arm from a tentacle and a few broken fingers on his sword arm. But he would heal in a day or so. Slowly the high officer walked up to him. He was back to his human form, and Alduo could see that he was missing a few fingers, half his ear and had minor abrasions all over his body.  
"Well you proved useful after all Vampire" He said softly, looking over at Alduo. Neither of the two weary men expected the sharpened spike that shot at Alduo from above. The officer had Balefury in front of the spike inches from Alduo's neck. The burly crewman, at least 150 pounds heavier then high officer, was slammed into the floor in and instant by the crewman, while Alduo recovered from the shock of almost being killed. He heard flesh against flesh as the officer slugged his crewman in the face repeatedly. When he stood, and hoisted the crewman to his feet, the large man was halfway conscious, his cheekbone shattered along with his nose.  
"That is the thanks he gets for saving our ship? For saving the lives of our crewmen? You make me sick Jonathan. Get in your bunk, and do not come out again for the rest of the trip. Consider yourself unemployed you ungrateful wretch." He tossed the man aside, into a group of crewmen who caught him and pulled him down to his quarters. The officer sat down beside Alduo again." Are ye all right Vampire? He did not hit ye did he?" The officer asked with a decidedly Scottish accent, Or maybe it was Irish, Alduo could never decipher the two.  
"I'm all right. A bit shaken, but he didn't hit me." Alduo said quietly. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he had almost died.  
"It won't 'appen again I ass're ye. I'm mighty apologetic for him. He's a narrow-minded fool who will get himself killed if he continues to believe that we are the supreme race on Gaia. One tussle with a Were-shark and that little bastard would be fish food." Said the officer. "Oh and by the way, I'm Eaben Gasgano, of Tribe Fiana. And you are?"  
"I'm Alduo Tyerell of clan Gangrel. Pleasure to meet you Eaben." Alduo slowly stood and stretched  
"My friend, ye must get into the hold. The sun will be up soon. I will have some blood brought tae ye later. Go sleep." Eaben said, and Alduo did just that.  
  
  
Alduo was rocked awake. He stood and slowly peaked out of the hold. The sun had just set, and a few stray rays of light burned his eyes. The burns he had from coming into the dying rays of sunlight when the ship was attacked were gone, along with the rest of his wounds. He had probably been asleep for a week, and Eaben must have fed him too. He mentally noted to thank the man when he saw him. Suddenly he noticed yelling and made his way around the cabin. There was the man Jonathan, and most of the crew arguing with Eaben. He stood out of sight and listened.  
This man has no pride for our planet or our heritage! He welcomes a VAMPIRE into our midst just because the creature saved a few lives!" Jonathan yelled. The other crewman nodded and Eaben looked ready to murder. In fact his claws had begun to grow as his natural anger instincts told him to transform and rip the threat to his authority into a million little ribbons. Instead his spoke his voice calm and quite.  
"If you lot of men have no compassion for others, even a vampire who saved half of your lives last week, then I don't ever want to see you again. But you Jonathan. You will succumb to a worse fate. You will die!" And then he transformed, clothes shredding. The other man was just behind him and then they began to fight. The others backed off, and Alduo climbed up onto the top of the cabin and watched from above. Eaben was almost 2 foot larger, and maybe 4 feet broader, shoulder to shoulder. He was faster and stronger, and more experienced and Alduo knew this would be a quick fight. Eaben slashed with his claws, ripping long gashes in Jonathan's right flank. Jonathan shot his claws out for Eaben's throat, but Eaben caught his hand, crushing it audibly with his own. Jonathan howled in pain and then, with a lightening quick slash, his throat was gone and he made no more sound. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed to the deck, deader then a doornail. Eaben's form shrunk and then he was a man again. And so was Jonathan's dead body. Tears streaked Eaben's cheeks now and he walked over, picking up the bloody body and dumping it off into the water, where water began filling it from the gap of where his throat had been.  
  
  
Jack's lean, tall muscled frame was glistening with sweat. At 18, he looked much better then he had at 14, a 250 pound child who sat in front of his computer. Now jack took classes in combat. He pumped iron every day for at least an hour. He had been picked on since 4th grade about his size and when he became sixteen and had developed more stomach muscles, which were more firm then most of the other guy's biceps, others thought I was all show. A few tested him by ganging up on them. He had been beaten up pretty badly, but nothing close to what he had did to the 5 who had been after him. 4 of them would walk with a double limp for life. He had gotten three days suspension along with a teacher, who had seen it but not stopped it because he had seen the start of the fight, and most of the years of torment. The principle would have just left them alone, because he knew the history too, but the parents of the beaten up kids had forced the punishment. They had wanted him and the teacher be forced to stay 200 yards from the school grounds permanently, but since the other students had initiated fight, it had been dropped almost completely. It was dark out as he headed home. His gym wasn't on the best street, and he checked his back pocket, making sure his switch blade was secure. Just then, a shadow shot out of an alley across the street at him. He dove to the side and rolled up with his blade in hand. The pale man came at him with inhuman speed, and Jack noticed the sharp fangs. Jack flung his knife, and it buried deeply in the man's neck. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Jack yelped in surprise, and then spun and fled. He heard the footfalls of the thing behind him, then he didn't. Then he slammed on his internal breaks. It was coming at him from the front. Her ducked under it, slipped behind it, grabbed it by the shoulder and neck, and snapped it's neck. Then her jumped up, and slammed his knee into it's back, it's spine. It dropped to the ground and twitched, still growling violently. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He jumped forward and spun at the same time. A large man, almost a quarter bigger then him, was standing there, smiling. He clapped appreciatively.  
  
"Well" he said in a deep, smooth voice. "good JOB Jack. He'll probably reach final death from those breaks, and that's a great accomplishment for a mortal, fighting a 70 year old kindred."  
  
"Who the HELL are you two and why isn't he dead yet! I put a knife through his throat, and broke his spine in two places. He doesn't need to be making noise anymore." Jack said, confused.  
  
"Listen Jack. Follow me and I'll explain. You'll feel better." The man said, while dragging his twitching companion into the alley. Jack felt compelled to follow him as the man walked down the street so he did.  
  
  
They were sitting on a large couch, in an expensively furnished apartment.  
  
"So what's your name, and why did you send mister pale boy after me?" Jack asked, running a hand through his long dreadlocks. His dark skin was still covered in a sheen of sweat.  
  
"I am called Ganges. And this is what I am Jack."  
  
  
Jack was a bit tired, but he was enlightened. Ganges had told him all about kindred, and about his life. It had taken almost 3 nights of talking to tell the story of Ganges's 600-year life. Ganges wanted to "adopt" Jack into the vampiric order. And jack said yes. Now was the time. Ganges slowly walked over to him. Jack stood, but Ganges told him to sit.  
  
"Jack I should have told you sooner, but I will not be embracing you. My childe Sorvita will be." As he spoke, a young tan skinned woman stepped out of the shadows. She was about 5'7, slim and muscular. Her face was angular, but soft. She had sharp green eyes, and dark hair. Her stomach was flat, her hips lush and round. Her breasts were overly large. Her tight tank top barely contained them. He short skirt showed off her long, sleek legs. Jack swallowed as the girl moved close, pulled his head to the side, and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. He jerked violently, then relaxed as ecstasy washed over him. He felt woosy after a few moments, then her felt week. He felt cool flesh being pressed against his lips, and warm blood flow down his throat. The sweet blood flow stopped soon, and he felt his bodily fluids begin to seep from his body.  
  
****  
  



End file.
